ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Joanne (album)
}} "Joanne" is Lady Gaga's fifth studio album, it was released on October 21, 2016. The lead single, "Perfect Illusion", was released on September 9, 2016. The second single, "Million Reasons", was released on November 2, 2016. Writing and Development The writing of the album has been ongoing since the release of ARTPOP in 2013. Longtime producer and friend, RedOne, posted pictures and teasers about his work with Lady Gaga. For this record, Gaga called in new collaborators like Diane Warren, Beck, Florence Welch, Mark Ronson, songwriter Hillary Lindsey, Father John Misty and Tame Impala's Kevin Parker. During sessions for the album, Gaga and Warren wrote "Til it Happens to You" for the documentary, The Hunting Ground. Gaga has also teased that her alter ego, Jo Calderone, may appear. On October 2, 2015, Lady Gaga released the song "I Want Your Love" for the 2016 Tom Ford Spring/Summer Womenswear Collection. Gaga also announced the lead single "Perfect Illusion" on Twitter on Wednesday morning, August 17th. Billboard reported on September 12th Gaga stopped by Elvis Duran's Z100 show to talk about the songs recorded with Ronson: "Every song on this album is completely autobiographical... these songs are implicitly related to things relating to my life." The album is named after her late aunt Joanne, who Gaga herself is also named after. The album booklet features Aunt Joanne's student ID card, a letter to her brother Joe, along with behind the scenes photos of the making the album process. An Online mini series called 'MAKING JOANNE' was released online as part of a documentary which features the background and development of the songs featured on the album. Release and leaks At the Golden Globes Awards, Gaga confirmed that the album would be released in 2016, but did not give a specific date. On September 15, 2016, Gaga, during a live interview on Beats1, confirmed that the album would be released on October 21, 2016 and have both a standard and deluxe version. Gaga later confirmed the album track list through Twitter on September 23, 2016. She also confirmed that within the next 48 hours, the recording would be finished. Gaga confessed that finally announcing the album name and release date was a bittersweet moment for her, acknowledging that "this isn't the end just the end of this moment. It's also the beginning of this moment." During the same interview, the singer confirmed that the album will not be an exclusive release under streaming services like Apple Music or Tidal, unlike recent releases. "I told my label that if they signed those contracts with Apple Music and Tidal, I'd leak all my own new music," she explained to host Zane Lowe. Gaga's stance was due to debate among the streaming service providers regarding exclusive streaming rights of artist's releases. Prior to its release, the album faced a number of leaks. On Amazon.com, the album was listed for pre-order and the songs were to be available as and when released. However, on Amazon's Echo speakers, fans found that if they instructed it to "Play Joanne by Lady Gaga", it previewed 30 second snippets of each track. Amazon later disabled previews for the whole album. Three days prior to the official release date of October 21, the album was mistakenly put up for sale in shops in Belgium, resulting in people posting it on the Internet. Commercial Release Standard Edition Deluxe Edition Tracklist Booklet Lady Gaga Joanne CD Label.jpg Joanne Booklet 1.jpg Joanne Booklet 2.jpg Joanne Booklet 3.jpg Joanne Booklet 4.jpg Joanne Booklet 5.jpg Joanne Booklet 6.jpg Joanne Booklet 7.jpg Joanne Booklet 8.jpg Joanne Booklet 9.jpg Joanne Booklet 10.jpg Joanne Booklet 11.jpg Joanne Booklet 12.jpg Joanne Booklet 13.jpg Joanne Booklet 14.jpg Joanne (Deluxe) Back cover.jpg|Digital Booklet tracklist Ph. Joanne (Deluxe) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Joanne Booklet Close-up 1.jpg Joanne Booklet Close-up 2.jpg Joanne Booklet Close-up 3.jpg Joanne Booklet Close-up 4.jpg Category:Albums Category:Studio albums